


Sacrifice

by WavesOver



Series: Science Fiction Double Feature [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, Gen, Shadi crosses a line, did I mention that there are dead characters because there are a lot of dead characters, follows POV of killer, like a lot of death, no scene where we see the killing but we still see the bodies and what happens, rated for Shadi's warpped way of thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Shadi will do whatever it takes to enforce the will of the gods.
Series: Science Fiction Double Feature [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954972
Kudos: 3





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Now here is the secon piece that I'm posting today, where we follow Shadi and his own disturbed path in bringing about a 'better world'. I actually wrote this for something else, but it was rejected, so I might as well post it for Science Fiction Double Feature. Hope you enjoy, and if you don't... I warned you.

It has been years since the Pharaoh has left this mortal plane and the final survivor of Kul Elna had been extinguished. But even still there was still the pressing issue of Zorc.

~

” _ This just in. Pegasus Crawford has been found dead in his home. Police are looking out for the suspect. _ ”

Later that day, an anonymous poster leaked the photos of the Duel Monsters creator with his skull split open, his brains meticulous scooped out. It circulated like wildfire even after the original post was taken down.

~

Yes, both the Pharaoh and Thief were valuable… but they were not enough.

~

Panic floods the streets as the police are on the hunt for the terrorists who fatally attacked the Secretary General and taken her younger brother. The coroner looked at the cadaver of the late Ishtar, her eyes scooped out in such a way that her body went into shock after such a procedure. But, other than that, there are no injuries on her. There isn’t even minor bruising on her chest, even though the surveillance footage shows that someone was on top of her when they extracted her eyes. They do their best to contact her next of kin.

~

In order to make sure that the dark one would never again come into this world, the world must be cleansed of all traces of his magic, anyone who benefited from the items that brought him into this plane of existence must give their lives as tribute. And their fates must be known, to warn others of what happens when you make a deal with Zorc Necrophades, when you go to the dark to gain a favor.

~

Days later, Malik Ishtar’s body was found, each of his extremities cut off with surgical precision. Each of them were placed in one of the corners of the room his corpse was found in, with his head place on top of his ribcage.

~

It does not matter that they did not know the being that gave them their wishes, they still had profited from his tainted influence. This will no doubt condemn his soul to be devoured by Ammit but if that means that Zorc’s chances of coming back are nil, then that is something he would gladly do.

~

Meanwhile in Japan, several weeks after the discovery of Isis and Malik Ishtar, the landlady of Ryou Bakura found his body laying on his bed, two cuts on his chest where his lungs were taken out.

~

After all,

~

“Yugi, Yugi! Come on, open up! Quick, Rishad thinks that this murder spree has something to do with the Millennium Items! We have to get you to… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Anzu took in the bloody form of her childhood friend, slumped against a chair, his vacate eyes staring off into the unknown as the last of his blood drips down to the floor, a hole in his chest where his heart use to be.

They were too late.

~

That is the price he is willing to pay.


End file.
